


满月之背

by sana_Gion



Category: Original characters - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 05:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17359766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sana_Gion/pseuds/sana_Gion





	满月之背

cp=九十九千草/神夏磯蘇芳  
NC-17

九十九千草窝在并不大的房间里好不容易腾出来的一张沙发床上。衣物散乱了一地，满屋子都是蘇芳的气味，而始作俑者此刻没有半点自知和廉耻，正无比安稳地缩在他的旁边浅眠，同时又极不知满足地想要对屋子里仅剩的一条毯子出手抢夺。  
屋子的布局十分简单，只有一张床，原来这张沙发床也是堆着武器杂物，九十九千草好不容易将它们挪开，给这个不令人省心的幼驯染腾出了一点点珍贵的位置。  
大概像这样醒着的时候不安分，精疲力竭之后也贪婪得无以复加，把自己也圈在怀里的幼驯染在这个世界上也找不出第二个吧。九十九千草默念。他想起遥远的过去，那场景虚幻得不真实，是因为自己也被蘇芳影响而意识虚浮飘渺的缘故吗？不得不说，每当他和苏芳呆在一起的时候，无论何时都会十分安心，至于这影响是好还是不好，就这样来说，九十九千草甚至没有顾上他和蘇芳的那床脏了的被单还没扔进洗衣篮或是垃圾桶就意识迷迷糊糊了。  
“晚安，蘇芳。”他在睡着的白发少年耳边轻声厮磨，换来少年迷蒙的双眼微睁，而后柔软的双唇——像他们曾经无数次真正地这么做过一样——轻轻贴在千草的唇上，他认真地轻吻少年的长发，手指从那柔软的发间穿插，他因之前做得太荒唐过火而被咬破了的唇上伤口尚未完全愈合，弄得千草的唇上又染上了他血液的气味，他眯缝着眼看着千草舔过他轻轻吮吻过的双唇，而后满意地勾住他线条美丽的脖颈，细细地啄他的嘴角、脸颊、睫毛、额头，直到千草的脸上浮上桃色，这时，名为蘇芳的、面容姣好的、和九十九千草彼此拥有的少年露出了狡黠而又餍足的浅浅笑容，他这才终于小声喃喃，“是的，晚安了，祝你没有梦，千草。”  
真是狡猾。  
千草想起过去，当他们第一次做这事的时候。  
才十几岁的少年互相拥抱在一起，两个人是如此脆弱以至于当他们从这个长长的、含着无限情意的拥抱和附带的亲吻里挣开的时候，两个人满脸都糊着流出眼眶的泪。当九十九千草意识到他们将要做什么的时候，蘇芳已经无师自通地把纤细修长的双腿紧紧缠在千草精瘦的腰上。那天和今天没有什么分别，蘇芳和今天一样：出战，勉强自己，最后吐血，使用这能力还没熟稔的少年只晓得惊惧，他不明白，不明白经过了这么多次的操练却还没能完全适应的原因，一阵晕眩冲上来，他几乎要晕倒过去。九十九千草先一步意识过来发生了什么，他安慰蘇芳的时候打着寒战，那是不由自主的恐惧，他在心里默念：我也许要失去他了，我离失去他就差咫尺也说不定。他无力的安慰却换来蘇芳颤抖着把他搂在怀里，嘴里不停喃喃着，他把自己埋在千草的胸膛里，把嘴角边没来得及抹去的血擦在他那件衬衫上，他们的这个拥抱持续了两分钟还是三分钟，到两个人都放开彼此，其实谁都不知所措，没有人宣判那个既定的结果，但他们彼此对这个无需说出口的结果早已深信不疑，他们对彼此太过了解，有些情感不需出口就可以允诺。他们浑浑噩噩地回到住所的第一件事就是十分虔诚地轻贴双唇，九十九千草从未想过少年的嘴唇也可如此温柔，是因为那个人是蘇芳吗？是那个能够为他几乎付出生命代价的少年吗？是那个与他互相倾心的少年吗？答案不证自明，因为他很清楚那个正环着他坐着的少年可以让他动心不止，可以让他平静的心荡漾起一圈一圈一层一层的波纹来。千草觉得自己的过于认真虔诚会使蘇芳耻笑他，不过这已经不再重要了，因为在这个过于漫长但浅尝辄止的吻之中，没有人是真正是赢家，因为没有人在互相较劲，他们只有互相沉浸在这个过程中才找回自我。他们的双唇只离开了片刻便又再次紧贴，蘇芳张开他的嘴，卸掉他齿列的防御，舌头不安分地在千草的唇上打转，而后把他那柔软一次一次往千草的唇上贴去，发出轻轻的啾啾声。千草不再忍耐，他的舌在蘇芳的口中，舔过蘇芳的齿列，每一颗都经过小舌的勾勒，蘇芳的舌渴望与他的交缠，他等到那人卖力地去勾他那舌的时候才满足那人的愿望，他们不自觉地再次环起脖颈和腰肢，一个吻到最后搅动出水声，令人浮想联翩，两个人却虔诚地像在做某个仪式。  
千草对于这之后的记忆就不太清明了，他大约是不太愿意去回想，一半原因是那天实在过于特殊：算不上他们互相对待最温柔的一次，也算不上最荒谬绝伦的一次，大概可能只是因为那是第一次，千草把这一次献给了蘇芳，他曾经将要献出生命去保护的人，现在在用脆弱易碎的生命保护自己的人，他的幼驯染。而如果千草将这一次记得那么明白，蘇芳大概十中有十一会不给他留一点情面地嘲讽，相比蘇芳，他总是表现地过于纯情，这成为了他肉眼可见的把柄。他时常称蘇芳为“白痴”、“精神不正常”，但在这件事上蘇芳见他亦如是。  
“哈……”蘇芳倒抽着气，“千草，啊、嗯……你真是个、嗯呃……怎么说……哈……十足的笨蛋……”语气里全是不满。“很疼吗？”被骂作“笨蛋”的千草沉吟片刻，回问道，他这辈子都不会告诉蘇芳，这个时候他很可爱，简直招人喜欢得一塌糊涂。因为他的衣物尚未完全褪下，长裙半搭在身上，身体裸露的和被衣物盖住的地方各占一半：大腿基本上向他敞开，白皙的双腿上因为刚才所做的事情落下了点点吻痕和指印；脸上几乎已经泪水涟涟，颊上泛着红，全身都向他散发着隐晦的意味。“而且很难受。”蘇芳好不容易适应下来，总算把呼吸稳住，他撩开那长裙的下摆，用纤细的手指去勾勒他小腹上千草顶出的浅浅凸起，“真的很难受啊……”那场景简直糟糕得令人发疯，千草想也没想就向他的身体里狠命冲撞，蘇芳虽然行为偶尔越界，但仍然知道羞耻，而且忍耐力强得让人难以置信，他嘴里几乎没漏出一丝一毫的声音，只有咒骂间夹杂着一些零碎的呻吟才能宣告着他们现在荒唐的行为，“！你技术够差的！很痛、嗯……还有，简直像个疯子、千草是，白痴……大白痴，嗯、呜……你这家伙……如果不是我、啊啊……一辈子都得是，呵，处男……？嗯……呼嗯……”到最后，蘇芳差点没昏死过去，他的小腹和之前能用手指勾勒出千草的形状已经完全不同了，鼓鼓涨涨，里面完全灌满了千草的东西，他在里面交代了整整四次，蘇芳身体还没完全恢复，又经历了这等地狱一般的事，他挣扎着离开千草那无用的拥抱，站起来的时候那白浊混着他自己的体液贴着腿根往下流，如果说之前他们的关系可以用复杂来形容，那这场景完全能称作糜烂不堪。那些液体流到大腿上，大腿上还有之前的斑驳痕迹，然后那些东西又往下顺到小腿上。他几乎是逃也似的冲进了浴室，手指无力地抠挖着后面，试图把那些让自己不好受的液体赶出去。他不停地小声抽噎，他的脸比他的下半身看上去更糟，那抹红还停留在颊上，泪水溢满了眼眶、糊满了整张脸，招人心疼得很。千草跟到浴室里，蘇芳扑在千草颈窝里，发出若有若无的抽泣和浅浅的呼吸声，千草把那已经哭得一塌糊涂的脸捧起来，去衔他渴望安慰的双唇。  
后来不知是千草稍微得了些要领还是蘇芳越来越习惯这事，至少他能让蘇芳舒服得小声在他耳边低声带着哭腔叫出来。他们在床上、在沙发上、在浴缸里、在逼仄的洗手台前都做过。千草时常想，蘇芳真是麻烦，当他心情不错的时候做这事总是要求亲吻，有的时候就盖住他稍微大声的哭喊，让千草颇有说词，是的，与蘇芳不同，千草只觉得那令人生厌、惹人心烦，他明知彼此并不需要通过吻来确认心迹却做了这种多余的事情，尽管那感觉确实很好。千草对这些经历的最深记忆多是蘇芳无数次的索吻，至于之后那些别的事情，都已经不再重要。  
他又想起在那之前的之前，当蘇芳和他都只是个小孩子，没有遇到什么怪物Chimera，也没有加入警卫队，蘇芳更没有拥有他那杀敌一千自损八百的能力的时候，他们和别的幼驯染没有任何分别，也许根本不会发生那些事情，他也并不会对蘇芳露出一点点忧虑与怜悯。但千草不会接受这样的未来，蘇芳是他的幼驯染，他看得到蘇芳在每次努力之后的勉强，他懂得他的阴暗和悲伤，所有的喜悲被他解读得七七八八，蘇芳是他的月，是别人的光，千草和那些人不一样，他看得见月面，看得见月背，甚至不需要一个人来断定这月是他的了。他们两个人是世间独一的，无人能替代彼此的相互理解、相互爱慕、相互憎恨以及相互厌恶。而现在，他和他的蘇芳，彼此都深刻清楚那其实已经过了界的感情，但那感情纯洁无暇得毋庸置疑，他们彼此就是证明。  
但在那之后的之后，到蘇芳可以熟练掌握那能力的时候，他甚至顾不上管那鲜血不停地溢出，偶尔回流进喉咙里引起他悲哀的大声咳喘，到最后，他战得满身是鲜血，殷红的鲜血落在他的发间，把他那头发染成红黑色，他的衣服上、脸上、手上、都染上了扎眼的红，宛如从地狱归来的恶鬼罗刹、夺命修罗。宛如地狱啊，千草想，他默默斩下最后一个怪物的头颅，收起那无用的怜悯，把斥责作为他的假面，他说，“你是笨蛋吗？你把生命当作什么了？”“这有什么不好？”蘇芳看上去仅剩下一口气，但仍冷笑着把那句话丢还回去，“这个世界上最廉价的可就是生命啊。”“……够了！”九十九千草打断他，立刻往他脸上挥了一拳。两个人旁若无人地扭打在一起，蘇芳扼住了千草的喉咙 ，千草又把蘇芳摁在地上。这家伙、这家伙简直不可理喻得愚蠢，他仿佛不知道那些血为谁而流一样拼了命地去伤害自己，蘇芳满身带血的身影和他飞起的裙摆让他显得凄惨又美丽，他被这两个互相矛盾的词交相形容，让千草觉得难以置信又愤怒无言。  
他们回程的时候一言不发。时间拖延得过长，让蘇芳身上的血全部干涸结块，那漂亮的发同血块粘连在一起，实在算不上美丽，他的衣服也未能幸免于难，这些衣物最后不是要扔掉就是还要洗，千草和他扭打的时候甚至把那领带扯掉，衬衫上的纽扣也扯掉了一颗，露出他一小片皮肤。蘇芳那前几天愈合的伤口又因为过度的活动渗出血来，濡湿了绷带，把他原来身上干净的地方弄脏。若不是一边过路的后勤同事过来劝架，他们可能要打到大早上。  
到他们挣扎着回到住处的时候，蘇芳的脑袋已经显然不怎么清明了，也许是能力对身体的损耗再加上那一架打得实在是过于严重了。总之，当千草意识到有什么不对的时候，蘇芳已经倒在了浴缸里，那些个伤口大多愈合，还只有几个在向外涌着血。蘇芳的皮肤本就白的显著，加上疲倦和被侵蚀的痛苦又让他显得比平常更加病态。九十九千草想也没想就把他从浴缸里抱了起来，而当蘇芳被放在屋子里有且仅有一张的双人床上的那一刹那，他立即一个使力，将千草也拉倒在床上，他这时已经换了一副狡黠的面孔，双眼直勾勾地盯着千草，而后半使坏半较劲的——献上一个吻。  
九十九千草被这意味不明的捉弄弄得糊涂，以前他们也以这种理由这样做过，只不过这次的争吵是最严重的，千草知道蘇芳对自己的关怀抗拒甚至厌烦，他又何尝不知道蘇芳作出这些牺牲的原因呢？但若要千草来做出选择，他宁可是自己做出牺牲，尽管他也知道蘇芳在看到他以前因训练过度而握不住东西的时候的那种担忧，那种情感是丝毫不输于自己的。但正因如此，他才更要去做这些看上去毫无意义的事情，就像这个恶作剧最后演变成了真枪荷弹。九十九千草、神夏磯蘇芳不都是清楚的吗？并且他们打心眼里地一清二楚这越界的感情应该如何称呼，但不给它定个名称不能说明它不存在，只是那一句说出来毫无意义。所谓“这种关系”，互相觉得麻烦的又心甘情愿拥有承受的关系，简直像共生在树上的藤蔓，根系互相缠绕互相影响，想来是不必说的。  
九十九千草想起神夏磯蘇芳某天闲聊的坦然，那天他没有用那个招人烦的能力，“因为我心情不太好啊，”他勉勉强强扯出一个笑容，九十九千草心说就看来给我带来麻烦能让你心情好，没想到蘇芳话锋一转，“但是我现在心情好像还不错——”他的手里变化出一枝白色的蔷薇，嘴角的血来得很及时，染在蔷薇上。（“因为你来了。”）“蘇芳你这家伙啊…果然不管怎么看都是个白痴……”九十九千草读着蘇芳的言外之意同往常一样难办起来。最后那枝蔷薇在凋零枯萎之前被做成了干花夹在蘇芳爱读的书里，还礼的人自然得到了无情的嘲弄，“千草你还真是不懂啊，送出去的礼物哪有还回来的意思，不过，我还以为像你一样，肯定会把它丢掉的啊。”我又不是什么不懂礼教的人，九十九千草自顾自地嘟囔，但那枝干花就这样一直呆在那本书里的某一页，如果千草有注意过蘇芳翘班时候爱读的书本类别，就一定能猜到那一页也是蘇芳最中意的一页。  
九十九千草只觉得脑袋变得越来越不清楚，蘇芳这次是真的发了狠劲，他似乎要拿出这辈子和他操练得最完美的吻技，熟练地让舌尖去舔弄千草的牙齿，舌尖，然后不经意间在他呼吸滞住是夺走他的空气，最后像是抱怨，他锋利的犬齿划破千草的唇和舌，淡淡的血腥味弥漫在两个人的口腔里，终于，千草被疼痛唤醒，他毫不示弱地狠狠咬住蘇芳，蘇芳吃痛得直倒抽冷气，神情也与刚才的侵略不同，一下子柔软下来，直让人想要看看这双眸里是否真的含着一潭清水。于是千草欺身压上他，蘇芳也接受似的双手环着千草的脖子，而后又不安分地去抚摸他突出的蝴蝶骨，千草的手在他的腹上揉弄打转，最后不怀好意的抚上小腹的位置，他的举动直接让蘇芳的脸上添了一层薄红，他似乎又觉得这不够，于是贴在他耳边说：“别动，这就来喂饱你。”这回蘇芳被他说的脸红得可以滴出血来，他把那玩弄着千草的手收回去，挡住他糟糕的表情，“你什么时候学会的这个……真是……”“你教的。”看着蘇芳脸上已经彻底没了那种狡猾的神情，千草只觉得心情舒畅。“真是糟糕，不过你总是学不够的吧，今天还是要亲自用身体来学一次吧？”没想到蘇芳转眼间就回了一句，虽然脸上还是红得过分，但这反应着实让千草吓了一跳，话毕，还把那双腿打得更开了一些，试图去勾千草的腰。这次轮到千草的脸红得难以置信了，他的声音立刻小了下去，蘇芳倒也能猜出他在想什么，努力伸手去够他的领带、衬衫，尽管他的手还是没什么力气，时常刮蹭到薄薄衣衫下的别的什么地方，最后还狼狈地用牙齿来解开够不到的扣子，但总算是把千草的衣服全部褪下。  
这家伙果然脑袋不太正常。  
战斗的时候像个真正的疯子，但是现在就算是几乎脱力休克脑子里还像一团浆糊，里面倒了满满的都是对他的爱欲，简直好像除了和他做到满足为止没有别的方法了。前一次也是，一个月前也是，有的时候喝了酒也一样，就算他们彼此知道这点酒根本无用，但蘇芳脸上的酡红让这件事就这么朝着不可预料的态势发展下去。  
回过神来的时候苏芳已经跨坐在他身上，体液和润滑灌在体内，他挤得太多，平坦的小腹已经微鼓，不知只能在里面弄个几次，他曾经不常做这种事，甚至有的时候根本不做，就任由自己的后面被撞出血丝来或是夹的千草生疼，后来知道这样实在不行，才终于象征性地做一下，像今天就只是把润滑用手指顶进去，但刚一送进去，他的体液就开始淌出来，手指退出来的时候基本什么都不用做了，多亏了千草，他想，毕竟他的那里，还是别的什么地方最终都应该是留给千草一个人，最好是想到彼此就会出现无可替代的眩晕，只因为很肤浅的原因。现在，他就在千草身上，千草的那东西随着他腰的摆动搅动着里面的液体，他轻轻地抚摸着因为动作而轻微起伏的下腹部，喘气声短而促，直到那东西最终顶到了那一点，“……你应该明白的，”后穴一阵一阵的紧缩也弄得他闭上眼睛，沉默许久才吐出这样一句。他知道自己的表情是多么糟糕，同时更不敢去瞧千草的表情了，自己会被怎么评价？身体无师自通地起了这种反应，真不知道千草会怎么想。实际上千草也好不到哪里去，他的经验屈指可数，能让蘇芳觉得舒服其实已经是极限了，最开始的时候苏芳做完之后只会带着满脸的泪水，口中喃喃着无意义的咒骂，连把体液清理出来也不是很知道；后来他就不再是因为痛而哭泣，他哭泣的理由变多，哭泣的次数却减少，脸更是开始加倍地红了起来；而到现在这样简直是无法想象，千草忍不住喉咙深处的细小声音，用呼吸声试图隐藏却欲盖弥彰。  
最终，他们做了总共四次，在浴室里的清理最后做成了弄脏彼此的行为。神夏磯蘇芳在体力不支睡过去之前的脸上全沾着体液，看上去糟糕却又讨人喜欢。  
那晚，九十九千草做了奇怪的梦，他和蘇芳在月球的背面拥吻。等到早上他看到蘇芳兴奋不已地抱着他在他耳边说自己在苍白的月背上和他共舞的时候，那已经是后话了。


End file.
